


Familiar

by aangbenders



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death, Inspired by a twitter post, cause yknow..aangy is dead, i cant remember which one but if you do/are op of the post lemme know so i can credit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aangbenders/pseuds/aangbenders
Summary: Its when Sokka lifts her up in his arms, and says to Zuko “you’ve finally captured the Avatar!” that he laughsIts when Toph gives Sokka a playful punch on the shoulder and tells him to shut up.It’s when Suki rolls her eyes and looks over at Katara with the slightest “why do we put up with them” look.Its when Katara shakes her head and lets out a sigh, before laughing along with the group.The echo of laughter, the faces, the playful teasing and shoving, becomes all too familiar to young Korra.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just soft for baby Korra and the Gaang, man

She’s only four when she meets the Gaang for the first time.

She doesn’t know exactly _who_ they are, all she knows is that they’re close friends of Master Katara.

Firelord Zuko bows to her as he enters, as does Master Katara’s brother, Sokka.

Behind Sokka is a woman, she wears a full garb of green armor, but no makeup. Next to her is another woman, her green eyes glazed over.

But when they enter, she knows their names, their faces, who they are. At the time, it had confused her. 

”it is an honor to meet you, Avatar Korra” Zuko smiles 

Sokka lifts her up in his arms, presenting her to Zuko

”well, Zuko. You’ve finally captured the Avatar!” he laughs

“finally! i can regain my honor” Zuko raises his fist in the air and lets out a laugh, lifting her from Sokka’s arms and setting her down “you cant go anywhere, Avatar! i’ve got you now!”

The rumble of the man’s laugh seems familiar to her.

The way he talks about honor, and capturing the Avatar makes her laugh, as if she knows what he means.

And the way Sokka whips out a piece of bread from the kitchen, going on about a “trusty boomerang” 

the way Toph walks over to him and jabs him in the rib, making him spit out the bread he took a chunk out of

”shut up about the boomerang, dunderhead” she says, and he gasps before spitting another piece of bread in her face.

That makes her laugh, too. 

Master Katara pinches the bridge of her nose, letting out a tiny little sigh before laughing as well.

The other woman, Suki, she realized her name was, crosses her arms and gives Master Katara a “why do we put up with them?” kind of look.

The echo of laughter, the faces, the playful teasing and shoving, becomes all too familiar to young Korra.

She doesn’t think much of it until she’s older.  
  
Now, as a grown adult and a fully realized Avatar, she knows.

“its alright, Aang” she smiles, looking up at his statue overlooking Republic City “I took good care of them”


End file.
